Cunningham County
| image = File:None.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = None | category = | country = United States | state = New Jersey?/Connecticut? | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Joey B's Diner; Voorhees residence | 1st = Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) }} is a fictional county featured in the Friday the 13th mythos. Introduced in Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday, it is the home of the infamous Camp Crystal Lake and its surrounding environs. The exact location of Cunningham County is a matter of conjecture. Cunningham County appears to be located in the state of Connecticut as evidenced by the licence plates seen on several Sheriff's Department vehicles. Previous films in the series placed Camp Crystal Lake in the state of New Jersey. Cunningham County likely neighbors Wessex County, which is where several of Jason's murder victims were taken following the 1984 massacre. Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Points of Interest ; Joey B's Diner: This was a family-owned eatery run by the cantankerous Joey B, her husband Pookie and her son Ward. Staff members included a waitress named Vicki and another waitress named Diana Kimble - half-sister to Jason Voorhees. While possessing the body of television personality Robert Campbell, Jason raided the diner in search of his niece Jessica Kimble. Though he failed to claim Jessica, he succeeded in slaughtering Joey B and her family. ; Voorhees residence: This was the home of Elias and Pamela Voorhees. Though little is known about the house's former occupants, it is clear that the house was used for various occult rituals. Among the various items found within the house are a mystical dagger and the Necronomicon. Jason Voorhees, while possessing the body of a coroner from Ohio, abducted a Cunningham County deputy named Josh and brought him to the house where he was tied down to a table. Jason stripped the officer of his clothes, shaved his face then transferred his spirit into the man's body. The Voorhees residence was also the sight of a battle between Jason Voorhees, bounty hunter Creighton Duke, a woman named Jessica Kimble and a man named Steven Freeman. Jessica used the mystic dagger to stab Jason through the heart, sending his soul to Hell. Films that take place in * Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday Characters from * Diana Kimble * Ed Landis * Jessica Kimble * Randy Parker * Stephanie Kimble Notes & Trivia * Cunningham County was named after Friday the 13th producer Sean S. Cunningham. This fictional location is conterminous with Wessex County, New Jersey. This is shown in the first Friday the 13th film when Enos drops Annie off near the Moravian Cemetery in Hope Township, which is in Wessex County. * The 2003 film Freddy vs. Jason posits the notion that the town of Springwood, which had been previously established as being in Ohio, is apparently only a short drive from Camp Crystal Lake, which has been repeatedly been shown to be located in Southern New Jersey. At best this would have been at least a three or four hour drive, but the timeline in the film insinuates that the locales are not that far away from one another. It is never established how long the teens are in the van with the unconscious Jason, but it is implied that they are only driving for a short period of time. See also References ---- Category:Connecticut Category:New Jersey